Love is a Cruel Thing
by newyorknewyork1022
Summary: Edward, a bad boy is set up on a date with the Bella Swan. Bella's looking for her Prince Charming. Will Bella find her Prince in Edward or will he not make the cut? All human BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

1**Just a very quick author's note: I have had two stories in the past that 1) I have become bored with or 2) have ended with me not knowing what will happen next. I need some advice for this story and I'll need a beta too 1) because I type fast and I usually don't go through any of the mistakes and 2) I really want to go far with this story I think it's a really good idea and I will probably enjoy writing. **

**So any ways tell me what you think of this story. Your feedback is what keeps me going=]**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Bella's POV

I had known exactly what kind of love I wanted and with what kind of man since I was a little girl and during the time period when I was obsessed with story book princesses. I always looked for my prince charming and he had to be exactly it, no if's, and's, or but's about him. Of course, finding my prince charming took a lot of work and a lot of effort. This guy needed to be committed like Prince Eric in _The Little Mermaid_, he had to be as sweet as the beast in _Beauty and the Beast_, and of course he had to be as charming as Prince Charming in _Cinderella._

The only drawbacks to what my man had to be like were: 1) I had no idea where to find this man 2) I had no time to date what with my job at a publishing company and number 3) I was a plain jane so even if I found that wonderful man he would never stay with me.

The only men in my life consisted of my dad, Charlie, my best friend, Jake who is just my best friend tried that out once it never worked out, and Emmet, my loving big brother type person brother of one of my best friends, Alice, and boyfriend of my other best friend Rosalie. Of course both Alice and Rose were gorgeous. Always getting numbers off of guys, getting free drinks, and of course getting the most outrageous kinds of flirting ever thought of to the male species. They both were taken, Rose of course with Emmet, and Alice with her history loving, shy, and still handsome Jasper.

All of these people deciding that one night they were going to set me up on a date like they knew everything I wanted, well yes they kind of did since I never shut up about my fairytale man, and also sick and tired of my mopping. So tonight I was being forced to go on a date. Well of course after being forced into an overly expensive dress and being forced to play Bella Barbie with Alice and Rose for hours on end.

"Oh my gosh, Bella you look amazing" Esme, mother of loving Alice exclaimed after my not so amazing decent down the stairs.

"Of course she is, _mom_, Rose and I worked on her make-up all day! How could she not look amazing?"Alice wailed.

"Uh thanks I guess, though it would help to know who I am dressed up for and where I am going" I said

"Bella, patience is a virtue and you know that curiosity killed the cat." Rose said while descending the stairs looking like a super model.

"Yea? Will Patience can kiss my ass and satisfaction brought that dumb cat back, Rose" I shot at her.

"Hey! Do you wanna see this gorgeous man I hooked you up with or do you wanna act like a 5 year old some more?"Rose said while giving me a daring look.

"Fine where is this 'gorgeous' man you 'hooked me up with' at?"I asked

"He's right here" A velvety voice said from behind me.

Turning around and finding this new voice I gasped. There right in front of me was my Prince Charming and I couldn't even find the voice to introduce myself to him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

"Alright son, now next time think before you act. You're becoming an usual." Chief Charlie told me for the sixth time this month.

"I'll make sure to remember that next time sir. But, you have to admit you like having me here."I said while collecting my things.

"Hey! I never said I didn't like having you boy. You just need to figure out the right from the wrong. I guess it will come in time. Right?" Charlie responded.

I snorted "Right cause all the other times you've booked and jailed me haven't taught me a single think old man." I shot at him

"Who you calling old man? Pup? You haven't experienced anything outside these cells. Go out tonight with a pretty lady and take her someplace nice. Oh and don't forget to say she looks pretty and open the door for her too, That usually softens them right up and they'll like you no matter what by the time you drop her off at her house." He told me.

"That actually sounds like a good idea Chief Swan." I said "See an overnight and some free advice this just might be my lucky day!"

Chief Swan just laughed and waved me goodbye mumbling something about much of a drunk I am and how I should seek some help. Well Chief Swan you don't know how much I need. The only reason I get in trouble so much is cause of that shady ex-girlfriend of mine, Tanya. Ha! Love what a joke. She didn't even know the meaning of love. Of course she knew how to make it, just didn't know how to be in it.

After the death of my loving parents, Tanya was always there for me. Staying late at work to comfort me and say how much they loved me and how proud they were of me. Never thought she would just do me to get a better job. Well now looking back I can see why she would sleep with the boss. Stories to tell her friends, the corner office her enemy wanted, oh and the enjoyment of telling me she was only in it for work and not for love. What a load of bull.

But, what Chief Swan didn't know was that I did have a date tonight and with a pretty lady nevertheless, well pretty was an insult the words beautiful, gorgeous, amazing wouldn't even do her justice. For I Edward Anthony Masen Jr. had a date with the Bella Swan. The same Bella Swan who was a workaholic, thought she wasn't even pretty, and was the police chief's daughter. Oh boy! I hope to god Charlie doesn't mind his daughter dating a "drunk". After Rose pointing her out to me I decided I would go on a date with her and I would let her see the poor and depressing side of me in time. Cause I knew from just standing outside of a restaurant and looking at her, that she was someone I could see myself with even thought I had a broken heart was too messed up to begin to even fix. That I would make sure she knew every morning she woke up how special was and how beautiful she was. And I would fight any man for this woman and hurt any man that ever hurt her. I was falling in love just thinking about her and I hadn't even met her yet and she didn't even knew I existed.

Driving to Bella's friend's house, where we were to meet, I felt my hands turn sweaty and my throat begin to close._ Come on Edward! _ I told myself_ You're 23 years old now not 13. _After pulling up to the house and giving myself such an amazing pep-talk, ha yea right, I got out of my car, took a few breaths, walked up the steps and knocked on the door. _ You can do this. Give her what she deserves! Let her see the true you! _ Hey that was better!

"Oh my god." Some pixie looking woman exclaimed after opening the door. "You must be Edward. Wow you are Bella's Prince Charming. Ha! Wow Rose was right."

Prince Charming? Shit! I'm everything but charming.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm Alice a friend of Bella's and of Rose."The pixie- I mean Alice exclaimed. Wow hyper much?

"Uh yea I'm Edward Masen. Pleasure to meet you. Is Bella ready by any chance?" I asked

"Oh yea she is you should see her she looks gorgeous!"When didn't she look gorgeous?

I walked into the house only to be face to face with what looked like a boulder.

"Hey man! You must be Edward. I'm Emmet."The rock-Opps Emmet said. "Yea so cutting to the chase now; you hurt Bella at all and I will make sure you never get to have the pleasure of sex again. Go it?" Emmet asked

"Yea man, I mean I would never hurt her. So you won't have to worry about uh the second part there." I said nervously. God how old am I? 13 or 23?

"Good! Cause I like you and you and Bella man! You should see her!" Emmet said

"Yea yea yea. She looks gorgeous. Did you give him the you hurt her I'll depleasurize you speech?" Another man asked. God what is up with these men and wanting to make sure I can never have sex?

"Oh yea and of course he gave me the I would never hurt her wimpy speech. What is wrong with men these days Jazz?" Emmet asked the man named Jazz

"Ha! Women happened to the men Em. I'm Jasper by the way and I'll help Emmet here if you ever hurt Bella. Go it?"Jasper asked

"Yea I got it. Is she ready?"I asked yet again.

"Fine where is this 'gorgeous' man you 'hooked me up with' at?" I heard an angle, my angle, ask. Being bold I decided to introduce myself at last.

"He's right here" I said to Bella's back

As soon as Bella Swan turned around I knew right then in there I was in heaven and I never wanted to go back to hell.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note again!**

**Okay so how was that for the first chapter? Did Edward's POV sound okay? The date will be in the next chapter and I'll probably have it up by tomorrow. So please review and if anyone wants to be my beta please I need one desperately!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Authors note: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry! I've been so busy with school (mid-terms ew) that I haven't posted the next chapter in like 3 weeks. Mid-terms are over so it's good now and I'll try posting like 2-3 chapters a week maybe it depends on my inspiration and the support of you readers. Oh and I want to thank everyone who reviewed though it wasn't many I appreciated the feedback. And thanks to everyone who put me on story alert and favorite story! I still need a beta but I might be okay without one for now I need to see where I'm going with this so far. So if you're interested please tell me! **

**Okay so some people have different songs that you should listen to while you read a chapter and I would def. recommend listening to **_**Bittersweet Symphony **_**by The Verve. It's an amazing song and I think it goes great with this chapter.**

**Anyways here's Chapter 2 and I'm sorry the wait was so long. This whole chapter will be in Bella's POV.**

______________________________________________________________________________

_Previously on Love Can Be a Cruel Thing_

"_Oh yea and of course he gave me the I would never hurt her wimpy speech. What is wrong with men these days Jazz?" Emmet asked the man named Jazz_

"_Ha! Women happened to the men Em. I'm Jasper by the way and I'll help Emmet here if you ever hurt Bella. Go it?"Jasper asked_

"_Yea I got it. Is she ready?"I asked yet again._

"_Fine where is this 'gorgeous' man you 'hooked me up with' at?" I heard an angel, my angel, ask. Being bold I decided to introduce myself at last._

"_He's right here" I said to Bella's back_

_As soon as Bella Swan turned around I knew right then in there I was in heaven and I never wanted to go back to hell._

______________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

Being in and out of love can but you through hell. The heartbreak, the depression, the loneliness, and the sadness of seeing your ex-love with his new love. Its brutal. Not only brutal but hard, cruel, nasty, disgusting, etc. Though looking at this man that Rose picked out for me I can't help but wonder what my heartbreak will be like this time. A long relationship maybe 5 or 6 months. We get along great, it'll almost be like breathing, and then we fight constantly. One of use will shout we've had enough and break up and BOOM it's over and it will never happen again. Though this man is gorgeous, god like even. Bronze hair, green eyes, kind of pale, well plain gorgeous. He looks like a model straight out of Paris's Fashion Week.

Then of course, poor guy he has to go on a date with me. Plain Jane Bella Swan nothing special here buddy, sorry. Oh God, he's looking me up and down know. He's not going to find anything even remotely interesting in me, on me, or about me. Give it up now I guess. Save me the indelible heartbreak that's waiting just up ahead.

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen." Note to self: add a velvety voice to description to this man in front of me.

"Um. Hi. Bella uh Swan" God it's like he's dazzling me or something.

After the well awkward introductions. We got into his car a shiny silver Volvo. Of course he just had to add more and more to my list as he opened the door for me, shut it for me, and asked me if I was alright with some music on.

**(Author's Note: I'm not going to go into specifics for their talk in the car they basically are just getting to know each other by asking questions and stuff. Sorry I had to explain)**

We started out with a comfortable silence listening to the music until the song, well my song came on. The song I had fallen in love with over and over again with. Listened to since I was a baby. Danced to with my mother in her kitchen. Claire De Lune by Debussy my favorite song blasted through his speakers.

"Oh um sorry I didn't mean for it to be thing loud" Edward said sheepishly.

"Oh what? No. Claire De Lune is great. It's one of my favorites." I responded.

The only thing I got back from my response was an amazing smile. Can this man be any more amazing? Every time I think he can't be, he goes ahead and proves me wrong. My thinking and rambling in my head must have been lasted longer than I thought cause the next thing I know Edward's getting out of the car to open my door.

We walked up the pathway with his arm around my shoulders. For warmth? I don't know but I did know I didn't want him removing that arm anytime soon. He opened up the door for me and as soon as we stepped inside the arm came back around me only he rested his hand on the small of my back. This just felt amazing. The hostess though was another story. As soon as she saw his arm around me she just glared and never stopped. Though when we were seated I saw her try to give him her number. God what an arrogant bitch.

We kept talking all through waiting for our dinner. I found out his favorite color was blue, he went to Dartmouth, he's striving to become a doctor preferably wanting to work with children, has had some rough times in his life , though no specifics to what were his rough times, he loves classical music, knows how to play the piano, and has composed some songs. God can this man be any more greater.

"So Bella what do you do?" he asked when our food came.

" I'm a book editor. For my friend's publishing company."

" Oh wow. So you like to read."

" I would imagine so" I laughed

"What kind of books to you prefer?" he asked

" Mainly the classics; Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet." I said

The rest of the night carried on like that. He would ask about work, my friends, where I went to college, music preferences, and what seemed like every other question he could think of to ask me.

"So why did Rose set you up on a date with me?" He asked as we waited for the check.

"Um, it's kind of embarrassing, so I'd rather not answer that question please." I said quickly

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" This man is like a saint.

"It's not that it's just, I have expectations in what I want in a man. He has to have a certain personality. Basically I'm looking for something in a man that can only be found in a storybook." Well there went this relationship. He's going to laugh and say I'm a fool. To my surprise he smiled that lovely smile.

"So Rose must think I have that certain personality then. For she did set up us on a date. Do you think I can fit your expectations?" He asked what seemed hopefully.

"Hmm. I don't know lean back and let me look at you" He leaned back and looked to the right so I could see him. Yes he could be my Prince Charming I'm fairly certain he is my Prince Charming

"Well?" he prompted

" Maybe. I guess. It depends on something that will probably seem like a dumb question." I stated

" I don't think you could ask a stupid question." He said. Yes he is my Prince Charming

"Do you believe in love?" I asked

At this question he looked rather confused. After a couple seconds he started to understand my question though maybe in the wrong way.

"I mean I'm not in love you for I have just met you but, what I'm asking is if you believe in love at all. It's just a question I'm asking to get to know you better. You don't have to answer it." I quickly said. Though luck was with me tonight and the waitress came back with the change to the check we'd been waiting for and he did not answer the question.

On the car ride home it was silent. The silence was half comfortable and half uncomfortable. I knew I shouldn't have asked that question at all let a lone the first date. He must think I'm an idiot to have asked that. I mean I know I would've had to ask sooner or later but why didn't I pick later instead of sooner.

When he dropped me off in front of my house and walked me to my door he did and said something I would've never thought he would've done after that stupid question.

"Yes I think I do believe in love. Though I'm not saying I love you because I have known you for about 3 hours now and I just would like to take this at our own pace and get to know each other a lot better. So you like to go on our second date with me on say Friday?" he asked again what seemed hopefully. All I could do was stare at him for a few seconds til I comprehended that he wanted to go on a second date with me.

"Oh um yea sure. I'm free Friday. Pick me up at 7?" I asked back

"Yea that sounds perfect I'll see you then. Goodnight Bella."He said

"Goodnight Edward." Right before he left to go back to his car he leaned in and kissed me. And for the first time in my life I felt what people have said they experienced with the one they love. Fireworks. Damn did it feel good to be kissed again.

As he drove away all I could do was hold a hand up to my lips and wonder what had gotten into me. Could I have finally found my Prince Charming? No ridiculous no one is that good.

_I can't change my mold _

_No, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change_

_Can't change my body _

_No, no, no_

_(Bittersweet Symphony by The Velve)_

But I can damn sure try

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: So what did you think of Chapter 2? I preferably like this one more that I liked the first one. The ending in italics is from the song that I think went great with this chapter. Oh and Edward is wanting to become a doctor so he really doesn't want to get in trouble anymore and his connections are helping him here. It's all part of the story.**

**In Chapter 3 it will be Edward's POV the whole way and will be the week leading up to the second date and then the second date.**

**Please review. I don't want to be mean but I might consider requesting a certain amount of reviews for an update it's just I need some feedback. It doesn't matter what kind nice, mean, neutral, or whatever you wanna give me. **

**Also, I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like that I swear in this story. There will be some swearing and some more later on. I have decided how this will play out and it sounds really good to me. I'm excited to get their relationship started so then it will flow together and then the actual story will start. Sorry if this is boring yet. Once Bella and Edward get together the story will come together and the title will make sense. **

**How this story ends up I will plan on doing a sequel unless I change my mind. No one knows what will happen yet. Nor do I for that matter my ideas change but I am certain there will be a sequel. I know this is only the second chapter but in these past couple of weeks I've been brainstorming and this is the only time I could actually post. **

**So I hope chapter 2 was to your liking for I wrote it at 1 am and it is now 2. So click the purple button and make me happy and maybe I'll update Chapter 3 on Monday. I would tomorrow but I don't know how our plans are going to end up so...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Authors note: So I decided to be nice so I'm posting chap 3 today! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all who added me to Story Alert and Favorite Story it makes me happy. I would still like some more feedback please it's what keeps me going. I would like at least 10 reviews by Tuesday? If I can get 10 reviews by Tuesday I'll post chap 4 on Wednesday! **

**Chapter play list; Fool's Rush In By Bow Wow Wow; Fool For Love by Stefy; The bird and the worm by The Used; Makes Me Happy by Drake Bell**

**Here's chapter 3 it's all in Edward's POV**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously on Love Can Be A Cruel Thing_

_As he drove away all I could do was hold a hand up to my lips and wonder what had gotten into me. Could I have finally found my Prince Charming? No ridiculous no one is that good._

_I can't change my mold _

_No, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change_

_Can't change my body _

_No, no, no_

_(Bittersweet Symphony by The Velve)_

_But I can damn sure try_

______________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

Love is bull shit. It just breaks and breaks your heart and the breaker could careless. It makes you tiny and desperate. It makes you feel like there's no one in the world you can love with being loved back. But when I drove away from Bella's house last night I felt like I wsa being pulled back to her. I needed to be with her, I needed to love her, and I needed her to love me. I would stop at nothing to hear those words spoken from her lips.

Speaking of lips, that kiss was amazing. The way her soft lips felt against mine, the way our lips molded together, and the way those fireworks felt during the kiss.

Chief Swan was right I needed to go out on a date with a beautiful woman, show how special she is, and make her feel comfortable. I took Bella out last night and I found out how truly amazing she is.

She's an editor for her friend's publishing company, she loves her work even though it takes up all her time and life basically, her friends are like her family, her parents divorced when she was young, and she has high expectations in what she wants in a man.

Last night she asked me a question I thought I would never have an answer to: 'Do you believe in love?'. My reflex answer would have been 'No. I don't believe in love for my experiences with it have not been positive ones.' But the way she made me feel when she blushed, smiled, or laughed, made me rethink my answer. Finally, after I thought about it I answered her that yes I did believe in love. At that she blushed and said she would like a second date with me. Her blush made me feel a need, so I kissed her. I missed those lips and I couldn't wait for Friday.

______________________________________________________________________________

Driving to Bella's house made me nervous. Should I kiss her? Should I hug her? What do women really want on a second date? For dinner I was taking Bella to a very nice Italian restaurant that I knew of. Then we'd just take a walk since it was suppose to be nice out tonight.

When Bella opened the door I was stunned. She looked amazing, not that she didn't on our first but she looked so natural. But, this time she surprised me by leaning in and kissing me. The fireworks were still there.

"You look amazing" I said

"Thanks. Um so do you."I love that blush

"Why thank you. Are you ready?" I asked her

"Yea. Where are we going exactly?" She asked as I helped her into the car.

"That my fair lady is a secret." I smirked as I stepped into the car.

"You do know I hate secrets and surprises right?" She asked as I started driving.

"Well I do now. But, don't worry" she looked so worried "This is a very good secret and it's one of my favorite places." I told her.

"But still. It's a secret to me and I don't like secrets" She said

"But what if it was a good secret? Such a good secret that even if you started to guess it you would never get it right? Or if in the end it made you happy that it was a secret in the end?"I asked her.

"Hmm. Good point I guess. I mean I would like it, if it was special to someone and if it made me happy then it must be a very good secret." She said.

"Well this secret is very special to me." I said as I reached across to hold her hand. To my surprise she gripped on tight like she never wanted to let go. Her hand in mine made me feel so special. We fit perfectly together.

"Well then I will enjoy this secret." She said.

Conversation stopped at this point and lapsed into a quiet and comfortable silence. Her hand in mine and Debussy flowing through the speakers. The song that I listened to all the time since our first date. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable anymore. This was the first song I knew how to play on the piano that my mother bought me and it was her favorite. Before Bella this song was my enemy and now it's my best friend.

When we got to the restaurant, Bella looked surprised as I helped her out of the car. Her face was full of shock. This restaurant held many special memories to me. Dinner with my parents, cooking in the kitchen with the owner, and cooping here after the death of my parents. All this was a secret to Bella. Hopefully not for long.

"Wow. This is a very good secret" Bella said right before she kissed me. "This may sound embarrassing but, I like kissing you. Like I missed it." She said as she blushed.

"I don't find that embarrassing. It applies to me too." I said as I kissed her.

We walked into the restaurant with my arm around her waist where it felt best. I told the hostess, male this time, the name and he lead us to our table. Though the whole time he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Bella. She did look amazing but she was here with me and not for some low-life like him.

I held the chair out for Bella and then sat down across from her. For a while she was just looking around and then at the menu that was all original recipes, passed down through the generations.

"So how did you know about this place." Bella asked as I ordered us both a bottle of wine.

"I used to come here with my parents and I know the owners." I told her.

"So you haven't been here with your parents in a while?" She asked. Why that question?

"Um. No, I mean I haven't seen them in 5 years." I told her.

"Oh um I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." She said quickly.

"No. It's okay I mean, my parents died in a car accident." I told her.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. God I must seem like a bitch right now." She told me. A bitch? No way did she seem like a bitch. She had no way of knowing. The only people who did know were the ones close to me.

"No you don't. You didn't know. Most people don't know." I said. At this she smiled and blushed then looked down.

After that conversation flowed freely. I told her the stories of my experiences here, how I knew the owners(old neighbors, so close to my family that I called them uncle and aunt). I told her the history of the place and what the family was like. At the end of our dinner and the end of our bottle of wine, I introduced her to the owners and they hugged her with open arms. Bella truly was amazing.

When I dropped her off at her house I kissed her again. For what seemed like the millionth time this night. I couldn't get used to it and I would truly miss it until we met again.

______________________________________________________________________________

In the past month, Bella and I have been on 7 dates and have been together almost every day we had free time. I had received a call from Rose telling me how much happier Bella seemed when she was with me and when she wasn't. She laughed more, blushed more, and acted like herself. I was happy to make her feel like that. Our relationship had gotten better. We basically were inseparable, we laughed together and we fit together. I had opened up about the deaths of my parents and after that we got even closer. I still hadn't told her about why I was so hesitant with her and Tanya. I figured she would know in time and the beginning of the relationship shouldn't be ruined with my sob story. I truly was happy with Bella and I would let no one come between us.

_Save the rainy days for another time  
I'm just here to say read between the lines  
I'm so glad that your mine  
Cause you make me happy  
you make me wanna sing_

_-Makes Me Happy by Drake Bell_

______________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note: So how was that? I decided I wanted to make their relationship move faster. It would be too boring to just write about their dates over and over again.**

**I think from now on I'm going to end each chapter with some lyrics from a song from the chapter play list up in the first author's note. Each chapter will have a play list and two author's notes.**

**Please review! Oh and again I need a Beta!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Authors Note: Thank you to all that reviewed and I said if I got 10 reviews I would update on Monday and I got 11 so here's chapter 4. I've updated 3 days in a row and I think you guys deserved it. Though please don't expect the next chapter to be up till like Wednesday. I have mid-terms again tomorrow and I'm going to be busy so I think Wednesday is very reasonable. Below is the songs I listened to while writing this and I think they go with the chapter. They're all really good songs and you should definitely listen to them. **

**Chapter Play List; Chasing Pavements by Adele, Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings, and Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.**

**Here's Chapter 4 and it will be in both Bella and Edward's POV.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously on Love Can Be A Cruel Thing_

_In the past month, Bella and I have been on 7 dates and have been together almost every day we had free time. I had received a call from Rose telling me how much happier Bella seemed when she was with me and when she wasn't. She laughed more, blushed more, and acted like herself. I was happy to make her feel like that. Our relationship had gotten better. We basically were inseparable, we laughed together and we fit together. I had opened up about the deaths of my parents and after that we got even closer. I still hadn't told her about why I was so hesitant with her and Tanya. I figured she would know in time and the beginning of the relationship shouldn't be ruined with my sob story. I truly was happy with Bella and I would let no one come between us._

_Save the rainy days for another time  
I'm just here to say read between the lines  
I'm so glad that your mine  
Cause you make me happy  
you make me wanna sing_

_-Makes Me Happy by Drake Bell_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

Being with someone you love can definitely change they way you act, feel, talk, and see. I'm happier than I've ever been. I also see the whole world now, not just bits and pieces of it. I'm actually enjoying my life now. Edward truly changed me for the better.

He's had his ups and downs but when he finally opens up to me I know I will not love him any less. Maybe I'll love him even more. He's been there for me every day and he's made me see how special I am. I love him with all my heart. Too bad I can't really open up to him.

"Wow Bells, your glowing! Have you made Eddie here a man?" Emmet prompted at dinner. Which of course caused me to blush. "Ohh! I knew it you two did, didn't you?"

"No Emmet, you idiot. Bella and Edward did not have sex. We would know about it anyways." Rose said.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you think I would have sex and then tell you about it and the answer to your question Emmet is no. We have not had sex." I finally said.

"Yea see guys. Bella isn't one to kiss and tell. Though there isn't much to tell, they show us basically every day." Alice managed to say between kissing Jasper.

"Oh we're bad? Alice you're the one here at dinner trying to get into Jasper's pants." Edward joked.

We really weren't as bad as they were making us sound. Of course, we kissed in public but it was hard to keep our hands off each other. We haven't had sex. We weren't ready and we were waiting for marriage. We weren't going to get married any time soon though we've only been together for about two months. We're going at our own pace. I love saying 'we'. The rest of the night went on like that. Joking, laughing, and having a good time.

"Do you wanna come over?" Edward asked me on the way home.

"Sure, why not?" I said

His house was normal sized. Red brick, black tiled roof, basically what every house looked like. He had an amazing kitchen though, a huge surround sound system, and very expensive looking electronics. But what stood out the most was the huge black baby grand piano in the middle of a room.

"Wow" I said as I looked at it.

"Yea. Wow." He said but he wasn't looking at the piano.

"What? Is there something on my face or something?" Or maybe in my teeth. How embarrassing.

"No, there's nothing on your face or in your teeth." It's like he could read my mind.

"Oh. Then is there a problem?" I was starting to worry now.

"Stop worrying Bella. There's no problem. Is it a problem for me to look at a beautiful woman?" He asked as I blushed.

"I wouldn't think so. Unless this beautiful woman doesn't want you to look at her." I said trying to sound flirtatious.

"Is that so? So this beautiful woman in front of me doesn't me looking at her?" He asked playing along.

"Well did that beautiful woman say she didn't want a gorgeous man like you looking at her?"

"I guess she didn't." He said as he leaned in and kissed me

______________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

Kissing Bella was like kissing an angel. This angel also kept me away from alcohol and from breaking the law. She truly was beautiful inside and out she just couldn't see it. I knew I was in love with her the first time she smiled and everything she did after just made me fall deeper in love with her. I needed to tell her but, I didn't want to scare her off. So I did the only thing I could think of. I called Rose.

"Edward, she loves you already. Can't you see that? It's almost like she's breathing for the first time."

"I know Rose. You tell me that all the time remember?"

"Yes I know I do. But it's only because you've never seen the Bella before you. She's been heart broken until you came along."

"What are you talking about? How was she heart broken?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No. That's why I'm asking you."

"It's truly a long story. But, I know you want to know so I'll give you the short story."

Rose then went on to tell me all about Bella's recent relationship. How she became heart broken and how. I felt so many emotions by the time she was done that I couldn't control myself. I started crying, not in that girlie bawling way, but in the way that a few tears came. It truly was a heart break no one could ever forget. I was glad I was with Bella, she needed some happy in her life. She had none.

"That's why she has such high expectations Edward. We just didn't know if she would find them in you let a lone in anybody." Rose continued on to say.

"Has she spoken to anybody about what happened?" I asked

"No. She refuses to, she's told us what happened but she won't go into details. She misses him and she just can't get past it."

"Thanks Rose. For telling me, I love her I truly do and I think it's time we've had a talk one on one."

"Your welcome. Just try not to open up with that. She needed some time but it's been too long."

"I won't don't worry. We both have some things that we need to say to one another and I know exactly how to."

" I trust you Edward."

That was the end of that conversation and I soon called to make plans for the night we both would never forget.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_-Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:** **So there's chapter 4. Hope you all like it. **

**The next chapter will have Bella's story in it. Sorry if it's annoying but after that's done the drama will begin and the story will actually start to take off. The next chapter will also have details with Edward too. Chapter 1 really didn't give you much insight into his past. **

**Oh and there is an error that I need to explain. Edward is still trying to become a doctor that works with children.(Not a doctor that works in a doctor's office, like one that works with kids who have cancer and might die) What he does now makes him the boss I guess and he's the boss of Tanya. Basically it's like an office he works in and so does Tanya and that's how that works. **

**Sorry if there was confusion there. If there is anymore confusion or something just ask me. This story so far is kinda of confusing right now but it gets better** **I promise. So please stay with me!**

**Let's get to maybe 20 reviews for chapter 5? That's not a lot only 8! So 8 more reviews and you all can enjoy chapter 5 while I enjoy the reviews! Win-win situation I would think is fair!**

**READ VERY IMPORTANT!! ****One more thing. I'm going to change the summary for this story it makes it seem like Bella's like a princess or something which well she's not. Or if one of my lovely readers would like to write me a summary I would love that!**

**Thanks so much guys! Your support goes a long way here. It makes me feel special!**

**Review!!** **Chapter 5 won't be up until Wednesday no time tomorrow unless I can get to 20 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Author's note: hello loves! Thanks so much for all of you reviews! I mean I asked for 20 and I got 22! Thank you so much! It makes me feel special!**

**Okay so this is important very, very important! I am having a contest! As you all know I decided to change my summary so it makes me story sound like what it is and not some princess type of story. So I want all my lovely readers (if you want) to give me a summary. You can send your summary to ****(my email address) and I will pick the one I think is the best. And well leave your first name(will not be used in the results just the pen name) and you will get a character named after you in the story! I think that sounds reasonable? Oh and instant bragging rights but hey! I would love to get some feedback!**

**Chapter play list: Love** **by Sara Bareilles, Love Story by Taylor Swift, All My Loving by The Beatles, and All You Need is Love by The Beatles**

**Here's chapter 5 loves. It will have both POV's and drum roll.....DRAMA!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously on Love Can Be A Cruel Thing_

"_Has she spoken to anybody about what happened?" I asked_

"_No. She refuses to, she's told us what happened but she won't go into details. She misses him and she just can't get past it."_

"_Thanks Rose. For telling me, I love her I truly do and I think it's time we've had a talk one on one."_

"_Your welcome. Just try not to open up with that. She needed some time but it's been too long."_

"_I won't don't worry. We both have some things that we need to say to one another and I know exactly how to."_

" _I trust you Edward."_

_That was the end of that conversation and I soon called to make plans for the night we both would never forget._

______________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

Secrets can be brutal. They eat you alive and make you feel so depressed. Sometimes you can't share some of the secrets you have, with the ones you love. My secret isn't even known by my best friends. It stays inside of me and eats me alive. I needed to share it with someone and I knew exactly who.

Alice insisted that she dress me up and make me 'even prettier than I am without her wonderful skill'. I will never understand that woman. She put me in a dark blue dress, silver heels, and my hair was let down in waves.

"My work is complete" Alice said after 3 hours.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Yep, I know!" Was her only response.

Edward came not much after I was done and gave me the same reaction I gave myself. Well along with a kiss too. I would never get used to kissing him. I never understood love after what happened but I was really trying with Edward.

I knew I had to share my secret with someone and Edward should be the first to know. I decided I would share it with him tonight. Hopefully it wouldn't ruin our dinner and our relationship.

We pulled up at the same restaurant we had our first date in and I knew something was up. Edward just smiled when I gave him a look as he helped me out of his car. Something was going to happen tonight to make it a night we both would never forget.

______________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

Relationships can kill. The love, the passion, then the heartbreak can be too much. My past relationships were never like this. Bella was my everything now, if she didn't accept me I would die. I needed her and after Rose told me what happened I knew Bella needed me.

She looked amazing tonight like she always did. When she gave me a look I had to just smile and play oblivious. She didn't need to know. Yet that is.

We were quickly seated and we both knew something was going to happen. That part wasn't going to happen at dinner though. We ordered and were quickly served. We finished dinner and said a quickly hello to the owners. If I was going to do this I had to do this now.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" I asked her.

"Sure. Where?"

"A little place I know. It's not that far off."

I quickly drove to the park I used to visit every day. It was located close to the house I lived in when growing up and was a special place that held memories of me and my parents. It was still twilight and the sky was beautiful. I knew this would take long and it would be dark by the time I was done. Hopefully she understood me.

"Bella" I started " I haven't been truthful with you lately."**(An: I'm sorry but I think that line makes him sound like he's going to confess he's gay or something. NO OFFENSE!)**

"What do you mean?" She asked and she seemed saddened maybe?

"I have a lot of secrets from my past and I think you need to hear them."

______________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

Hearing secrets can be fun. Who your best friend likes, who likes you and anything else that is exciting to know. Some secrets aren't fun. Hearing someone cheated on you, someone did something bad, and anything that made you feel sad. This was another kind, this was both. I knew Edward had a bad past. I knew he got in trouble with the law, my dad told me so as soon as I told him who I'd been seeing. I just didn't think he had more skeletons in his closet, though he probably thought I had none in mine.

"When my parents died" he started. "There was someone there to make me feel better and pick me up when I was down."

"Like a friend?" I asked.

"Kind of. But, she was some what more than a friend. Tanya, was a woman I used to work with. She was a beautiful woman and she seemed very friendly to me. Though she didn't seem that friendly when I met her." He stopped to see if I was okay. I truly was, hopefully this was before me. After seeing I was fine he started up again. " We started seeing each other frequently and started to get serious" he paused at this "Everyone told me that she was no good and treated all the men the same. I didn't believe them until it was too late.'

'We dated for about a year and we were still going strong. I thought everyone was just making a joke about her not being any good. I was the new guy and this was the new guy prank. How wrong I was.'

'We were in love, well at least I was. I loved Tanya with all my heart and I knew I would never love anyone else as much as I loved her. So there was only one thing left for me to do." He paused yet again to check on me. I was still confused. How had Tanya hurt him?

"I went to the local jewelry store to but an engagement ring for her" realization dawned on my face "I planned this perfect night out. We would go to all of our favorite places then end up at my house where I would then ask her to become my wife." He needed a break and I could tell. He wasn't looking at me anymore and he seemed ashamed of what he had done when he was in love.

"Edward, you don't have to tell me if your not ready." I told him.

"No Bella. I want to tell you. You need to know. I don't want any secrets between us." He said finally looking up at me.

"Okay" I said "I'll listen."

"Well" he started back up again "I finally found out what everyone had meant by her not being good. You have to understand that I did have sex with Tanya. What I thought we had was love and I felt I had to show her how much I loved her instead of just saying the words." He stopped. He heard my intake of breath. I felt betrayal but, then pushed it down. This was long before me and him. Right?

" I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Bella. Tell me to stop and I will."

"No. Don't stop, you said you had to tell me and I said I would listen. Continue."

"I didn't know that Tanya liked to have many guys at one time. So when I asked her and she laughed I was shocked." What a bitch! I would kill for him to ask me to marry him. Well I would kill to hear that he loved me too. "She said that she had taken it too far. She wasn't even sorry. She had many guys dating her at that time, had sex with all of them too. To me this was murder, her I was in love with a slut who liked to string a long men for sex. The worst news was that she was pregnant. We only had sex once and since I was her boss she instantly got promoted, got the corner office, and everything else she asked to have. Her wish was my command. The time we had sex was five months before this, so I knew that the baby was not mine. She said she knew exactly who's it was and that they were going to have the child and live together like a family. She broke my heart and she didn't even care."

Now Edward's story was heart breaking and I did feel sympathy towards him. I knew he must've felt ashamed or that I would up and leave. How wrong he was.

"Edward?" He had looked down yet again and wouldn't look at me. " Edward look at me." I told him. He wouldn't look at me so I went to force. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "I know you feel ashamed and that I should just leave you. But, I haven't gone yet, I won't leave cause I know how that feels. I won't leave you like Tanya did."

Now, this was my chance. My turn to tell him of my heart break, of my loss, why I am the way I am, why I act the way I act. My turn to lay my heart out. I knew I was ready.

"Edward I have to tell you something too."

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_

_It's easy_

_-All You Need is Love by The Beatles_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

**Author's note: Please do not hurt me my loves! I needed this to be a cliff hanger. I know what Bella's story is I just need to think it over more and plus my mom is going to kill me if I don't go to bed soon! **

**Bella's story will be up when I get let's say 25- 30 reviews? That's reasonable I got 10 for the last chapter. So 8 shouldn't be hard. I need the feedback for some inspiration for Bella's past.**

**DON'T FORGET THE CHALLENGE FROM ABOVE!!****RULES AND INFORMATION ON PROFILE! GOOD LUCK!**

**Also, Beta needed! Anyone interested?**

**Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Author's Note: I seem to be losing people in this story. Is something wrong with it or something? I changed chapter 5 because I think I moved to fast for them and they just weren't ready for that yet. There will be the fluff and stuff in a later chapter. My hits have been going down and down in each chapter. I really don't want to lose anymore people. I'll finish this story but if I don't get more reviews or hits its over. I just don't want to have to work as hard as I do and not get anything for it. So I decided to be nice yet again and I wrote chapter 6 with only 26 reviews when I asked for 30. So for Chapter 7 there MUST be 35 reviews till it comes** **up. That's not asking much. **

_**READ!!!!!**_ **I changed chapter 5, like I said above so please skip down to the end of that chapter and you will understand my changes below. Thanks!**

**Chapter Play list; Be My Escape by Relient K**,** Better in Time by Leona Lewis, Collide by Howie Day **

**Here's chapter 7 to all that have been waiting for it**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously on Love Can Be A Cruel Thing_

_Now, this was my chance. My turn to tell him of my heart break, of my loss, why I am the way I am, why I act the way I act. My turn to lay my heart out. I knew I was ready._

_"Edward I have to tell you something too."_

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_

_It's easy_

_-All You Need is Love by The Beatles_

______________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

Opening up to people can be a very hard thing to do. Especially if it's to someone who has opened up to you or trusts you. You can't fully trust yourself or them to keep that secret you've kept inside all that time. You ask yourself so many questions about this person; Can I trust them?; Will they tell my secret?; Will they still think the same of me?. You don't have to answers to the questions and no one really does. You just have to do what you think you should do and see where that takes you.

"I have a past that's really hard for me to remember." I told Edward.

"I don't want to make this hard for you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said

"No. I need to tell you. Everything will just be so much easier.

"I was young when I knew I was in love for the first time, and of course my first love made me blind. His name was James, and he seemed to be the greatest person I could have ever met. He cared for me, cared about me, and loved me as much as one person could love someone. I felt the same way towards him and I didn't think I could get happier.

"That soon changed though. We met in highschool and went on to the same college and were together for about five years until I knew I was the luckiest girl ever. He proposed and of course I accepted. My family and friends were ecstatic, they knew how much I loved him and knew how much I wanted to be with him." I paused to catch my breath. I was coming up to a hard part in the story.

"We were already living together so we didn't need to worry about who was moving in where and who had to rent or sell their apartment. The only thing that we had to worry about was the wedding itself. We picked out when and where it was going to be, who would be invited, who would sit where, and all that other crazy wedding stuff.

"Like you I am not, um a virgin. We had decided to celebrate our engagement and well that led to me becoming pregnant. I didn't know till two months after that and we decided we had to move the wedding up. A couple of weeks before the wedding we were sitting in a doctors office three months into my pregnancy and we were excited to see our child. We got through the appointment and then we finally got to see the ultrasound. Our child was healthy, we were amazed about what was growing inside me and what it would be like to finally be wed and parents."

Like Edward's story mine doesn't have a happy ending. He had it easy, only one person was out of his life. Two were gone out of mine.

"We had bachelor and bachelorette parties and then the week before the wedding we decided to go out one last time just the two of us. We had just had dinner at a very nice and over the top french restaurant, when I knew something was wrong. James had been acting weird since we started driving back home.

______________________________________________________________________________

_"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked._

_"Nothing, at all. Why would you say that?" He then asked me_

_"You've been really, I don't know, antsy or something since we've gotten into the car."_

_"Nothing is wrong Bella."_

_"Okay I believe you_."

_I didn't believe him at all. I knew how he got when he had a hard day at work like we all did, annoyed. I grabbed his hand and started to play with it. He then started to play with my engagement ring. A huge princess-cut diamond ring from Tiffany's._

_"Only 7 days and then you're all mine." He said while we were at a red light._

_I giggled "I know I'm very excited to become your wife."_

_"Good. I'm very excited to become your husband." He looked away towards the road on his left and then turned back to me. "I want you to remember that I love you and our child. I never want you to forget me and I want you to be happy no matter what."_

_I had no idea what he was talking about. I started to panic._

_"Shh" He calmed me "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Just remember I love you and our child and don't forget me." He then kissed me with what seemed all of his love._

_The light turned green and he started to pull out. We were soon stopped by a drunk driver speeding and not stopping at his red light._

________________________________________________________________________________

__"Right before the car hit us his last words to me were 'Don't forget what I said' and I never had." I had started to cry and tears just coming and coming down my face. "The driver died on impact and James, protecting me, died along with him."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I, I didn't know. But, what about the baby?" Edward asked

"I lost it. The way the driver hit us, the child died on impact. I don't remember anything after the impact except for waking up a week later in a hospital room. I remember putting my hands down onto my stomach and not feeling my bump or anything. I knew I lost the only two people in the world I couldn't live without in the same day, by the same thing, and by the same person. I was glad that the driver died, if he hadn't I would've killed him myself.

"I remember the driver's family saying their sorry's but I knew nothing anyone could say would bring back my two loves. They waited to have the funeral after I got out of the hospital so I could say my goodbyes. I never showed up. I knew James wouldn't have wanted me to have to say goodbye like that. He knew me the best and he knew I hated any kind of death. I had said my goodbyes that night while he was confusing me with his speech."

My whole life had been hell after that. No one there to say 'I love you' before I went to sleep and when I woke up. I was alone in our apartment, no one to love, no one to be there at all times, no one to start a family with. I thought of many plans of suicide to just end my misery but, never got the chance to put my plans into action. Someone was always there to stop me or I thought about what James would've done. I love him and our baby with all of my life, I never thought there would be someone to fill that space, to love me back, and for me to love.

I had found love all over again. People say you only fall in love once, and if you fall in love more than once it was never true love. What I had with James was love, it was more than love, it was my life. What I found with Edward was love, I had respect for him and I could listen to him talk for hours. Every time I was with him I felt happier, I felt as if my life was perfect and nothing ever bad would happen to me. I knew that he would be there for me anytime I needed someone to laugh with, cry with, and to enjoy life with.

I needed to start enjoying life after three years of being scared of it. I needed to dance like there was no tomorrow and learn to breathe all over again.

I needed to start living.

______________________________________________________________________________

After getting my story off my chest and after gallons of tears, we went back to Edward's place. He made me feel comfortable when I was around him and he didn't push me on anything. I told him about James. What his job was, how we met, where we went together, how he proposed, what our wedding was suppose to be like, and what I did while every one else was at his funeral. I went to pay my respects to my fiancee but that was all, I did not stay to see anything else except him one last time.

I told him how I acted that first year without James, how I was when I woke up a week after the accident, and how I thought how unfair the world was.

In return Edward told me more about himself. He told me how he had gotten in trouble with the law and at his job because of Tanya. How he never was himself again until he met me and how much I changed his life.

We spent the rest of the night just cuddling occasionally saying a few words every so often. Words didn't need to be said, we were comfortable with just being by each other and thinking about everything. We could understand each other the way I always dreamed of understanding someone.

I spent the night at Edward's and was awoken by the smell of breakfast. Some where in the night he must of moved us because I was in his bed. I walked into the kitchen to see him singing along to the radio and making pancakes.

"Morning beautiful." He said as I wrapped my arms around his waist from the back.

"Morning." I mumbled into his back

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yum! Yes please!"

We sat down in his kitchen to eat our breakfast and read the newspaper. After breakfast he took me home so I could change for work and he then took me to work. He walked me up to the building and gave me a good-bye kissed and asked me to come over that night.

There was no way that this was real but, finally listening to myself I determined that yes it was and nothing could be more perfect.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

_-Collide by Howie Day_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's note: So how many of you cried during Bella's story? I seriously thought a lot about what I wanted her story to be. Everyone portrays James as this bad guy just because Stephanie Meyer made him one of the bad vampires but I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I can make James nice and kind.**

**So I hope it was to your likings!**

**35 reviews and you get chapter 7 and that's when the drama and story actually begins. I've started to write out my chapters now, instead of just sitting down at my computer and just writing as it comes. I want to make this story work and I want it to be good.**

**WANTED: a beta who like to become my beta! I am in desperate need of one. I have signed up to become a beta so if you need me here I am!**

**REVIEW!(a total of 35 reviews please!)**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Author's Note:**

**(this is ****very**** important)**

**I hate these too, believe me I look forward to a chapter and this what I get. Doesn't make me happy at all. Anyway, I have recently (last night) taken over a story called **_**Bittersweet**_** it's a Twilight Fanfic and it's not like any other story. I have the first five chapters up and they are written by ****TwilightFan2010** **due to some events she is not able to continue her story. I told her that I loved the story so much(it's amazing and like nothing else) and I had some ideas for it that if I could I would continue it for her. **

**She's helping me with some ideas and how the story should sound and stuff. I have gotten some ideas from older readers and right now I do know why Edward is acting the way he is and stuff. So please do me a favor and read the first 5 chapters of **_**Bittersweet**_** it's inspired by Let Me Sign by Robert Pattison (I got kinda distracted when I first listened to it, if you know what I mean) and the way it's written is kind of hard to do but I'm hoping I can get it to the same level or a level around what the story was on. **

**So thanks if you read this and if you didn't well your going to get mad for not all the updates. (Yes, I will not be able to update as fast as I was. You guys still owe me 6 more reviews until chapter 7, which is already written.) **

**So let's get 6 more reviews on this story and please read **_**Bittersweet**_** it's so good.=]**


End file.
